Transformers:Betrayal
It's actually not about betrayal, lol. It's also the 'spiritual successor' to Unlimited. Characters: Decepticons: (Had to start with them because I feel more creative when I do Decepticons than Autobots.) * Solace. '''The female '''Decepticon leader. She seems to be the sane and levelheaded logical sort whilst everyone else wants to destroy and kill and have mental issues. She transforms into a red and purple bomber. * Counterattack. '''He basically proves what I said, as he is the demolitions specialist and loves blowing things up; creating bombs and has lots of explosives all over his body and will take '''Autobots with him. He transforms into an F-16 Fighting Falcon. * Lugnutz. '''The spy of the '''Decepticons, who loves shankin' people. He has a Southern accent and is the short one. He's also very un-spylike though breeds the air of this Bond-like spy. He transforms into a Harley-Davidson. * Steamcloud. '''The scientist of the '''Decepticons. He also calls himself Overcast as his specialty is gaseous weaponry similar to Mustard gas of WWI, and elemental stuff like ice and fire; also messing with the weather. He is very nerdy (Like Creamer of Determination) and transforms into a generic Fighter Jet. * Steampuff. '''A meanhearted '''Decepticon that transforms into a Black train. He's also very grumpy and is quoted as 'basically not having any positive emotions and just cruel and despicable' I also imagine him having a Pompous Sir tom-ham-phat voice. (That guy off of Thomas that wears the top hat and is fat AKA The Fat Controller) He also took the form of a Steamroller and he became very sadistic with a love for flattening humans w/ his altmode. He sometimes uses a hammer in combat. * Deathbringer. '''Sometimes called "Mr. Deathbringer, the headless" and his allegiances vary as he sometimes works for '''Unicron, the Vok, the Quintessons, and other Third Parties, but he maintains his evilness. He looks like a knight in spiked armor w/ a cape. He wasn't seen transforming yet, but one of his altmodes is some sort of Tank/Train fusion. * Darkclaw. Solace's mini con that aptly transforms into her claw. He has Stockholm Syndrome (like Dirt Boss) and was once the leader of the Mini-cons. He has a purple and gold colorscheme. Other Decepticons: * Graybeam. '''The weird, quirky '''Decepticon. He is also considered the speed demon and prankster of the Decepticons. He transforms into a brown Maserati. * Flameburst. The pyro of the Decepticons, he simply loves burning things and would LOVE TO SEE THE WORLD BURN. '''He may or may not have a few screws loose. He transforms into a yellow and red Sukhoi. * '''Phantom. '''The stealth and special operations meister. She is very secretive from being a spy so long, and had even taught '''Lugnutz. She is also paranoid and thinks she, herself, is being spied upon. She transforms into a two-tone gray Bell 206 helicopter. * Drifter. '''(Yes, this is based off Drift, yes, I know Drift wasn't a Decepticon, and he was 'Drift' as an '''Autobot.) The loner decepticon sniper who is all about those guns, guns, guns. He doesn't imagine himself using swords or any other melee weapon and is also very aloof and likes to maintain this mysterious air. He transforms into an Initial D car, or a modified black and purple Toyota AE86. * Hauler. '''He formerly was an '''Autobot, and is a remnant of the Constructicons. Being a brawler-con, and the 'street punk' sort, he also is a rebel and doesn't bode well with rules and will smash anyone apart if they try to command him. The other thing he likes is hauling things and beat Long Haul as Long Haul hated his job, and Hauler loves his job. He doesn't ask for much, and doesn't want much, but he also doesn't care about power or ruling over galaxies. Some idiots call him Grapple and thinks he transforms into a crane truck, but he actually transforms into another dump truck with a orange and grey colorscheme. * Darken. '''Darken is the loudest person one'd ever meet. He is also terrified by silence and also likes to cause trouble. Being a mini-con, that is kinda foolish. He transforms into a Saleen S7 luxury car and lives up to his name as he can blast deadly farts that are also smokescreens and blind anything near him. * '''Oval. Oval is the polar opposite of Darken as she is very quiet and likes to be to herself. She is also shy and not the sociable Decepticon mini-con.. If one'd try to talk with her, they'd notice two things: She'd run away, or she'd just stammer and stutter alot. She transforms into a Mercedes-Benz SUV. * Windburst/bust/lust. '''The other speedster of the '''Decepticons. She is also very competitive and obsessed with winning. She also uses projectile weapons such as boomerangs and the like. She also has a German accent and transforms into a blue Chevrolet Camaro. * Hijynx. '''The turncoat '''decepticon, and daughter of Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. Originally, she was created to just do his will of causing Havok along the Universe and Chaos, but she betrayed him and became an Autobot. She was obsessed with the female scout and second-in-command known as Bumblebee and professed to be her cousin. She also was obsessed w/ the planet Earth and called herself the protector of it though later betrayed the Autobots and became a Decepticon, calling herself the Queen and acting like Thunderblast from UT (Unicron Trilogy.). She also transforms into a Chevrolet Camaro, but with a red and black colorscheme. * Wurm. '''A '''Predacon, originally, but hated them and so, he became a Decepticon. He has an inferiority complex and doesn't like being treated like a worm. He transforms into a tapeworm. * Cy-Kill. The former leader of a faction of Go-Bots. He also was a slave after the Cybertron-Gobotronian war. His name is a bad pun and he is very theatrical. He has clones of himself that are redshirts and die alot. He transforms into a red motorcycle. * Whisper. '''Ironically, the second-loudest '''Decepticon compared to Darken. He sometimes calls himself Sirens. Sometimes he's a mini-con, and sometimes he's a full-size 'bulk'. He is also very traitorous and sometimes transforms into a Stealth Jet or a Fire Chief's car. * Anniehide. (A reference to my mentor-and-now-nemesis..) The toughest Arbitrary Autobot-turned Decepticon. She is known for saying "Don't blast the ponie!" ''and also having a rivalry with Autobot '''Bumblelee' when she was an Autobot. She still is the tough sort, but she now has a hatred of Autobots and wants to mow them down with her Cannontrot-esque cannons. She transforms into a lime-green GMC Topkick, having the same altmode as Jazzimus' bodyguard from New Beginnings. * Crumble. The creator of Golden Plastic Syndrome. He is pretty villainous and not much is known about him except he's a Targetmaster, and that he's very intelligent and innovative. He transforms into a Spearmint-green and Lavender-purple ray gun. * General Lee. '''(I did many '''Decepticons, but a Confederate Decepticon is the first.) He was one of the first Decepticons on Earth long ago, scanning a Dukes of Hazzard (Hazard) car of the same name. He aligned himself with the Confederates, and has the Confederate Flag tattooed on his arm. He still very much acts like a redneck and is sour over the Civil War being won by the Union. He wasn't seen alongside Barricade in '07 because he was in the South, fighting Autobots there. * Soulheap(er) and Wickedwind. Soulheaper is paired with his Targetmaster who's known as Wickedwind. Wickedwind takes up a number of weapon modes to help Soulheaper take on the Autobot enemy. Soulheaper is very insane, and was made from a corpse. He transforms into a monster truck and Wickedwind transforms into his engine as he is also Soul's Powermaster. Autobots (Team Prime): * [[Jazzimus Prime (Transformers-A)|'Savior/Jazzimus']].''' He made another appearance as the leader of Betrayal's '''Autobots. He's known to be pretty unorthodox and savage, also badass. He keeps his altmodes and his color scheme. * Shegirl. '''The ballerina '''Autobot fembot returns after fighting Megatronia. She had led her previous team pretty well, and was nominated onto Team Prime. She gladly accepted and joined. She still has her T-Cog which allows her to take any mode she desires. * Elita. Another ex-girlfriend of Savior. She also was the leader of the Cybertron-stationed team of Autobots. She keeps her Cadillac mode, but she loves to say the word "Darling" and now has a Russian/Eastern European accent. She's also skilled with crossbows and with almost all my fembots, is very girly-colored. * Hunter X. '''The man-made '''Autobot and Anibot. He took the altmode of a Viper and loves hunting anything or anyone, be it Decepticon, Earthen animal, or other. He is a skilled marksman and swordsman and has a KSI-esque transformation. * Gunbarrel. Savior's targetmaster. He transforms into a cannon, this time around with a Gunmetal Grey and Black colorscheme. * Trample. '''The ex-'''Predacon and Alumni of New Beginnings along with Elita, Gunbarrel, and Savior. He wants to repent and atone for every thing he did as a Decepticon when he worked for Unknown in the Nineties and 2000's. He keeps his bull altmode. * Ionix Master. '''He is the newbie '''Autobot. Nothing is particularly special about him, and he was born during the end of the Golden Age of Cybertron. He transforms into a true blue Saturn Ion. Other Autobots: * Alice. Another turncoat. She used to be a Decepticon Pretender around the time of ROTF, but feigned her death and became an Autobot.' '''The car she chose for her alternate mode was the car that she literally and figuratively got rekt by, the Saturn Astra. She now has a purple color scheme. * '''Stingray. '''The '''Chevy Autobot' remnant. He is still grieving over the loss of his deceased brethren, and also would like to bring Skidmarks, the ex-'Chevy Autobot', to Justice. He takes Arrceus II's altmode, as he transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept. * S-babe. Another newbie, or rookie Autobot. She formerly was an Autobot dancer and stripper also a security agent. She also transforms into a Saturn, a lilac and pearl-white Saturn L-Series sedan. * Swampbot/Allicon. He formerly was a Quintesson drone, though found sentience and betrayed the squid-people, becoming an Autobot and taking an actual Alligator altmode. He's also a skilled warrior when it comes to Swamp Warfare, and the fiercest. * Overcharge. '''A skilled melee warrior and comedian. He also transforms into an orange modified Saturn Sky with Cyberglyphics. He is known for his Ramsay-esque bad temper. * '''Overwhelm. '''The '''Autobot scout. He transforms into an undetermined grey sports car with yellow markings. He is known for keeping his calm, and being paired with Overcharge for some odd reason. * Ceasefire. '''The '''autobot magician. He transforms into an icy-blue topless Chrysler Crossfire with red stripes. Besides being a magic-user, he is also known for manipulating the element of Ice and having a nemesis in the form of Flameburst. He is not one to be messed with as he also uses a Cybertronian form of Voodoo. * Massacre. Jazz's brother-in-arms. He has Jazz's colorscheme, but transforms into a Bugatti Veyron. He basically acts like Mr. T and has the second highest killcount besides Jazzimus himself in the entire series. * Autovixen. '''A drone fembot. She basically looks like G1 '''Arcee, but with Black and White as her colorscheme. She has a police car-themed convertible altmode. Her name follows the 'vixen' scheme from Greenvixen. * Laceloop. '''A former '''Decepticon. She uses whips in combat and transforms into a Golden Yamaha motorcycle. Not much is known about her besides she has a British accent. * Ironbasher. He's out of place as an''' Autobot', as he likes bashing shit all of the time, and tearing things apart, but he has a good side to him. he transforms into an orange Hummer. The '''Decepticons' always try inviting him to their faction, but it always fails. He also uses flails and hammer in battle. * Convey Convoy. The second-to-last convoy. She is also a combiner formed by six 'teenage' female droids that basically act like humans. She has a silver and white color scheme and uses two heavy cannons in robot mode, while the six girls dual-wield swords when not combined. * Streamstreaker. Autobot showoff. He is extremely flashy, but loyal. He also thinks the 'war' should be a big race. He loves racing, actually. He transforms into a red,white, and blue modified Nissan GT-R. He's also the Autobot sniper and gun enthusiast. * Autosamurai. '''True to her name, she is a samurai, but also the engineer of the '''Autobots. She transforms into a Red and Green Nissan Z. She also is very cheery. * Tetra-nitro. '''The '''Autobot savage. She serves as the Autobots' warrior, and is very feral. She transforms into a red and pink eight-winged dragon. She also thinks Jazzimus shouldn't lead, and also values her independence. * Naganami. A Japanese Autobot. He is paired with Autosamurai, and doesn't believe in 'surrender' as there is no word for it in Japanese. He is very loyal and will fight to the end, guns blazing. He transforms into a brown Kia Optima and uses a lance he dubbed 'Soulpierce' in battle. Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021